Aphrodite
by FaerieofLove
Summary: This is still in the works...my first mythology fic. I believe that Aphrodite is Zeus' daughter.


Jenny Krane

English/Period 2

11/1/07

Aphrodite ran fast and hard through the canopied forest under the full moon's light. The werewolf was still behind her, clawing ferociously at her ankles. Aphrodite ran until she ran out of breath. Then she was alone, and her panting hurt her already raspy throat. She swallowed hard, her eyes watering with pain, and she leaned against a nearby tree. She could see her breath in the cool autumn air, and shivered slightly, due to the cold. Her burgundy gown was just like a roman toga, only lighter weight. The gold ribbon around her waist complimented her golden hair, which draped over her shoulders. A twig cracked, and immediately, her soft brown eyes became hardened in fear, and darted in every direction. She got to her feet and hid in the shadows, constantly looking in the direction of the mysterious creature. A large shadow covered the earth, and it came through the trees.

A thirty-foot tall acromantula stood before Aphrodite. She gasped at the length of its' ivory fangs, and started to run. The acromantula was much faster than the werewolf. She felt a pinch in her side, but ignored it until her whole body collapsed beyond control. Her eyelids started to drop, and the last thing she heard was the sound of hoof beats, and her own high-pitched scream, then everything went black...

Aphrodite didn't stir in her consciousness. She lay in a dark, cool room on a stone table. The only light shone from torches hanging from the wall. The stone floors were beaten, and the wallpaper was pulling off the wall. Aphrodite's hair fell over her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. One hand held her sore head, and the other held up her weak torso. She looked quizzically around the room. She thought and then said out loud,

"Where is this room? It definitely isn't in Troy."

She was curious, and decided to explore the strange castle. She moved her legs so she could slide off the table. Her feet touched the cold floor and she flinched. Her leather sandals had been taken off. Her legs started to wobble, and her knees buckled. Her body collapsed to the ground. Her eyes started to tear up in pain and frustration. She heard boots clicking across the floor, and she looked up.

A man with auburn hair looked at her and grinned. His dimples dig into his cheeks, and his brown eyes lit up. Aphrodite just stared at him. His black cloak hit the floor, and he wore all black. Even his dragon-leather boots were black. He lent her a hand, and she took it and got help up. The man seemed very kind. He just looked at Aphrodite.

"My name is Thorn. I saved you from the acromantula."

"And I thank you deeply for that."

"What is your name? You've been out for days."

"I am Aphrodite. I come from Troy."

"I may seem like a good person to you, but you would be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

Thorn snapped his fingers, and immediately a young woman bustled into the room. She was dressed in a long, ragged tunic, and wore no shoes. Aphrodite guessed she was a slave. Thorn then talked to her in a booming voice.

"Enialia. Get Aphrodite's shoe, and then teach her the ropes."

Enialia looked very scared of her master. Aphrodite didn't believe n slavery, but didn't judge the people who did. Enialia looked timid when she answered.

"Yes sir. Right away."

Enialia ran to the corner of the room, and grabbed Aphrodite's shoes. She brought them back, and Aphrodite thanked her. She laced them up her ankle, and then stood up, and wobbled a bit. Aphrodite was finding her balance.

Aphrodite was puzzled by what Thorn had said. Was she to be a slave? She just followed Enialia through the arched doorway, and came into a kitchen. It was very fancy, and had marble counters and floors. There was a small door on the far wall. The door was opened, and Aphrodite saw just a pillow and a blanket, neither were wool, and one small lantern hanging from the ceiling. Enialia saw her looking at it and explained the small room.

"That is where I sleep. There is another in the living room that was built. It's never been used, so it is yours."

"But that is ridiculous. How can one fit in such a small space? Don't you get claustrophobic?"

"Of course not. It's quite roomy, and is very cozy and warm. It just takes getting used to."

"Well, I trust you. I'm going to be a slave?"

"What did you expect, to be his bride?"

Enialia lightly laughed, then beaconed Aphrodite to follow her. There was a huge mass of rooms that followed the kitchen. Doorways lined the long halls, and they all overwhelmed Aphrodite.

Finally, the two young women came into the dining room, where another door was stuck in the wall. Aphrodite got to her knees, and pulled open the door with its' small handle. There was also a lock, only on the outside, for Thorn to lock them inside. She crawled into the small burrow, and was surprised to even fit. It was bigger than she expected, and she could lay down in it without scrunching into a ball. A set of matches lay next to the lantern, and Aphrodite struck it against the stone floor, and lit the candle inside.

Enialia giggled and was clearly glad she was okay with the sleeping quarters. Thorn pushed open the dining room's door, and snapped his fingers again. Aphrodite assumed that she had to go running as Enialia had. She crawled out and walked to where Thorn was standing. He raised an eyebrow, and patted her on the head.

"Faster next time."

"Thorn, as you know, I'm not a child. I can walk at any pace I need to go."

"But you are under my command now."

"I was never for sale. My father will not put up with this."

Thorn was not amused by her rebellious attitude. He scrunched up his face, and raised his hand. He slapped Aphrodite across her scratched cheek. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, clutching her cheek. Her wounds had reopened on her cheek, which was now bleeding. She stood up quickly, and got close to Thorn. She pushed him into the glass-topped dining table, and ran from the room. Thorn stumbled and then ran down the hall to catch her.

Thorn caught Aphrodite by the arm, and grabbed her wrist. He clasped it tight in his strong hand, and she couldn't slip away from him again. Aphrodite was practically dragged her down the hall, and back into the dining room. Thorn shoved her to the cool ground, and into her sleeping hole. He locked the door behind her, and walked away laughing.

Aphrodite curled up with her cotton blanket, and cried herself to sleep.

Aphrodite woke into the pitch darkness of her hole in the wall. She couldn't see a thing because the lantern had gone out, and the dining room's light wasn't on to peek through the cracks. Aphrodite thought to herself, _"Do I deserve this? Doesn't thorn know who I am...or my father?" _


End file.
